


Between Teeth

by QuickPrey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mutual Pining, Phoenix Quinn, Predator/Prey, Quinn is also a Vastaya, Rape Recovery, Sett doesn't rape Quinn btw just so yk, Slow Burn, Vastaya Quinn, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickPrey/pseuds/QuickPrey
Summary: Quinn is a Vastayan that works as a fighter in Sett's prize pit fighting. The peculiar way she battles is what draws his attention to her. He was a predator by nature and he longed to sink his teeth into her feathers. The Wolverine was going to get what he wanted.
Relationships: Quinn/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Between Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might sound like a weird pairing but I think it would work! Sett is mad sexy and Quinn is gorgeous. Like the tags say, there is going to be some darker themes later on-- and I will put warnings before each chapter! I probably won't get into super detail but I would prefer to leave a warning :) 
> 
> Anyway, continue on.

* * *

Sett watched his wine being poured into his glass. The burgundy liquid was an elegant wave before it swirled down to a stop. He waved away the servant who poured it for him before taking an experimental sip. The wine was surprisingly sweet at first but left a tight bitterness on his tongue after he swallowed. As he breathed out, the same sweet taste showed itself again. The Boss smiled as he was reminded of someone. 

His crimson eyes looked from his glass to the ring down below. The next match was going to start and the crowds were restless. There was a rumble of noise that erupted into cheers when the lights dimmed. Sett felt a smirk tug at his lip as he sipped his drink. A spotlight appeared on a battlecaster and the crowds were relentless as he hyped them up with a few waves of his arms. Sett scoffed, he took the battlecaster idea from the Noxian pit fights and it worked to his advantage. The crowds loved the theatrics. He set aside his drink as he gave his full attention to the man with the microphone. 

The microphone buzzed loudly, earning a few groans from the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen! This next fighter is going to whip you out of your seats! It’s the one and only! It’s Vathros the King Slayerrrrrr!” 

The crowd’s cheers suddenly turn into jeers and boos. Sett snickered as the man being introduced leaped into the scene. He swung his two-handed sword around, the blade causing the dirt underneath his feet to pick up and circle him like a cyclone. Vathros was a Noxian that stayed behind to fight for Sett after he drove them out. He used the audience’s hate to boost himself up the fighting ranks. The Boss had to admit he knew how to work the crowd but he knew it wasn’t going to last. Sett’s gaze moved to the other side of the arena, spotting a familiar silhouette behind the curtains. He then noticed the crowd starting to settle. The roars were now barely whispers. 

“And now…” The battlecaster started, swinging his arm to the other side of the arena. “She’s no myth! You’ll start to believe once you see… The Phoenix!”

The crowd gasped as the lights suddenly flickered. Sett glanced up, seeing a flamed-colored eagle flying near the ceiling. The trained creature’s wings theatrically flapped his wings over each light it passed. It swooped down, the arena was dead silent now. Sett watched the curtain, feeling his impatience bubble. The eagle cawed loudly and it echoed throughout the stadium. Just as the sound died, the curtain fluttered before a woman walked out. The Boss leaned forward as he peered down at her. He was just like her… a Vastayan. 

This woman had short red wings that looked almost like a cape flowing behind her and she wore a skin-tight leather suit with golden-bronze armor accenting her curves. She held a bird-shaped crossbow in her right hand and she stood proudly across from her opponent. Vathros tried to intimidate the woman by swinging his long sword around. He smashed the blade into the dirt, leaving a shallow crater near his feet. The Phoenix only crossed her arms in response. 

She carried herself in such an elegant manner just like the creature she was named after. That’s what attracted the Boss’s attention aside from her being a gorgeous Vastayan. The Phoenix was always accompanied by her eagle and they fought side by side in the pits. They were undefeated but they never killed their opponent which was strange. It was either kill or be killed in Sett’s arena. However, she always made them squeal and forfeit. Sett didn’t know if being forced to forfeit was worse than dying. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the match will begin in three… two… ONE!” The battlecaster cheered before a loud bell was rung. 

“I ain’t gonna forfeit, love.” Vathros smirked. He saw The Phoenix’s brow twitch before she shot a round of arrows at him. He used the broad side of his sword to block the attack. The steel arrowheads bounced off the metal and Vathros laughed. “My, my. Did I piss off the pretty bird?”

The Vastayan woman’s face was as still as stone but there was a fire ignited in her eyes. The Phoenix gave a whistle command to her bird and without hesitation he flew into the air. Vathros groaned as he knew he was going to have to keep an eye on the woman and now the bird that was flying just overhead. He charged for the woman, dragging his sword behind him. The Phoenix stood patiently as the Noxian gave a loud battlecry. Like lightning, she bounded off his chest with a powerful kick. As she flipped backwards, she effortlessly fired a few shots into the Noxian’s chest. 

Vathros growled, using one hand to try and pull them from his flesh. He hissed in pain, blood leaking down his arm. The Phoenix saw this and immediately cocked her crossbow again. She held it up, pointing it at his head. She remained still, letting Vathros notice he was down for the count. He glared up, seeing the half-bird woman staring him down. He spat at her feet.

“I told ya, I ain’t gonna— ” 

The crowd gasped when The Phoenix put a round of arrows through the Noxians head. His skull scattered behind him and his body fell to its knees. The woman held out her arm and her bird perched on her gauntlet. She looked up at him while the crowd around her cheered. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, your winner is The Phoenix!” The battlecaster shouted, hyping the crowd even further. 

Sett grinned down at the woman as she walked off to where she came from. She got the crowd going for the night with her first blood. He stood from his seat, intimidating the workers around him. The Boss crossed his arms as he found himself deep in thought. This was the first time The Phoenix had killed her opponent and not to mention her bird had no involvement in the fight. 

His thick fingers tapped his chin as he thought. He snapped his fingera, catching his servant’s attention, “Bring the winner to my lounge,” Sett commanded with his crimson eyes still on the Vastayan. Her beautiful wings disappeared behind the curtains, making the Boss even more curious.

* * *

Sett finished tying the coin pouch shut as he heard a knock on his door. He dropped the money into an unseen compartment under his desk before he grunted a response, “Yeah, come in.” One of his bodyguards opened the door for the Vastayan woman before she entered his lounge. Sett leaned back in his chair, his eyes scanning The Phoenix like a predator. Again, she was unfazed. 

She walked further into his luxurious lounge, “You wanted to see me, boss?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” Sett nodded while he reached down to grab the same pouch of coins. He dropped it on his desk. The Phoenix eyed it warily. He pushed it towards her before resting back in his chair. 

“What’s that?” She asked, looking between him and the gold warily. 

“You get Vathros’ cut.” Sett answered, “If the loser is killed durin’ battle, the winner gets their money. Why do you think we have so many casualties?” He darkly joked. Sett suddenly became serious, “You don’t usually kill your opponents. What happened out there?” 

The Phoenix was silent for a moment. She frowned, “He got on my nerves.” 

“Ah,” Sett smirked, “It ain’t got nothin’ to do with him being Noxian? We don’t have a lot of ‘em here in the arena. Guessin’ he was the first one you ever fought?” 

“That was part of the reason he was annoying.” The Phoenix said. “He wasn’t the first… and he won’t be the last.”

Set nodded, “You’ve been fightin’ for me for awhile now and I like to get to know who’s around me.” He lied. Sett knew he didn’t give a shit who lived or died under his reign. As long as he was the Boss, he didn’t care. However, The Phoenix intrigued him. He stood up from his desk and walked over a table that had bottles lined for him. He picked up a clean glass and a half-empty bottle. Sett poured the amber-colored drink into the cup before handing it to The Phoenix. 

He got a good look at her slender fingers as she wrapped them around the glass. Her nails were long but trimmed and were even painted. She usually wore violet gloves with her battle ensemble but not now. Her hands had light scarring on the tops near her wrists. Sett wondered what could have caused that. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“Don’t know if you noticed but me and you got somethin’ in common.” Sett’s eyes gestured to her wings. He noticed her wings shift to hide behind her back. ‘ _ Odd _ ’, he thought to himself. “Where’s your clan?”

“Dead.” The Phoenix said without hesitation. “They were wiped out by Noxian invaders nearly fifty years ago.” She took a sip of her drink, “Been on my own ever since.”

_ ‘So, she’s a full Vastayan.’ _ The man’s eyes narrowed at her response. “Heh,” Sett snorted, making the woman stare at him with a blank expression. He knocked back his drink and swallowed in one go. He exhaled with a grin, “That’s how they are. Damn Noxians, they take anythin’ and everythin’ they want.”

“Yes,” The Phoenix replied puzzled. She slightly shook her thoughts away, “I’m sorry, Boss, but was there something you needed of me? Other than the payment?”

There was but even Sett didn’t know where he wanted to go from here. He wanted to ask her so many questions but she looked like she just wanted to run. She was in the eyes of a predator and he saw her shifting under his gaze. Sett knew he was an intimidating man and he thrived in that fact. Now that he was the boss, no one questioned him. The arena was under his law.

But right now, he just wanted to be equals with the woman. He didn’t just want to be the Boss to her. He’d been fixated on her since she first entered his arena. Yet, he never found a chance to speak with her. Now was the moment. 

“What’s your name?” He asked abruptly. She seemed stunned with the nearly full glass in her hand. He smirked, “Your  **real** name.”

“I’m Quinn.” She replied with a sigh. Not a very Vastayan name but it could be short for something. Sett raised a brow and she noticed. “My apologies, I haven’t said my birth name out loud in such a long time. I thought I’d forgotten it. My Vastayan name is Qwyneris.” Quinn explained. 

“No one around here is allowed to call me by my real name… but you can call me Sett.” His crimson eyes peered down at her drink again, “You barely touched that.” He pointed to the glass.

“I’m not much of a drinker anymore.” She said. Her eyes lowered for a moment before glancing back to the Boss. “I have to keep my head clear,” she added. Sett suspected that wasn’t the only reason. Her body language was uncomfortable and her long fingernails tapped on the glass rapidly. The Boss walked over and silently asked for the cup. Quinn handed it to him and he drank the rest for her. 

He held the glass up, giving a small toast to the woman. “Ain’t gonna waste the good stuff.” He said, leaning against his desk now. He set her empty glass right beside his own. “Where’s that bird of yours?”

“Valor? He doesn’t like being indoors. He’s flying around outside the arena.” Sett noticed her mood changed when he asked about her companion. 

Sett really didn’t care about others beside himself. Yet, Quinn got him to ask her more questions but just being in her presence. There was something so intriguing about someone like him. Sure, he had met other Vastayan and he even lived in a village full of others like himself. However, Sett was half-human. He was the love child of his Vastayan mother and a Noxian father that wanted nothing to do with them. They were both cast out. People resented him for that without even getting to know him. Sett grew cold and vowed to never let anyone hurt him. 

He knew Quinn wasn’t like the other Vastayan he’d met. She kept to herself and was usually gone as quickly as she came. Was she trying to keep herself afloat with the coin she made? Could it be that she just liked to fight? He didn’t know. Sett was curious how she even found herself in the belly of his bloody empire. Yet, he was unknowingly happy that he had someone like himself around. He wanted to keep her here as long as he could. 

“Valor, huh?” He asked, “Where’d he get a name like that?”

“Ah,” Quinn grinned, “I found him fighting off a basilisk with a broken wing. He’s a brave one.” 

Sett found himself staring into her beautiful blue eyes that brightened as she went on about her bird. She kept talking but he couldn’t hear what she was saying. The room around them darkened until it was only the two of them. He had this primal urge just to have her submit to him. He could see parts of her skin peeking out through tears in her bodysuit. He just wanted to rip more of it with his teeth. The feeling wasn’t going to stop unless he got what he wanted. It was like an itch he just couldn’t reach. 

“He hasn’t left my side since then.” He heard her voice break through the darkness. Sett was suddenly brought back to his lounge. 

“Sounds like a true partner in crime,” He joked even if he had no idea what she had said. The woman gave a quick smile before standing. Sett felt his gut drop, knowing that meant she was going to leave. 

“Sorry, Boss. I have to leave now.” Quinn turned to exit through the doors.

“Hey!” Sett stopped her with his loud voice. She glanced at him, her face calm again. His large hand grabbed the sack of gold and handed it out towards her. The Boss grinned, “Aint gonna leave without this, right?”

Quinn walked over and extended her hand. He dropped the money into her hand and she felt his calloused skin on hers. It was like a jolt of lightning. He knew she felt it too. She gazed up at him, his crimson eyes shadowed by his long hair. Quinn pulled away when she realized she was lingering too long.

“Thank you… Sett.”

“Don’t thank me. You earned it,” He chuckled. Now it was quiet in his lounge. As he remained leaning against his desk, he sighed. The Boss rubbed the back of his neck, "What the hell was that?"

It wasn't enough. That small exchange wasn't enough. Sett knew he needed more of her. The wolverine growled as he walked over and plopped himself in his leather chair. His balled fist wanted so badly to smash his desk to pieces but that wasn't going to bring her back. He wanted to chase her...

"What the f..." Sett dropped his head into his thick hands. He rubbed the thoughts away but they just kept coming back. The Boss' keen ears heard footsteps coming near his open door. Was she coming back? He looked up hopefully but was met with his top-tiller, Kyo. He was a stocky Ionian that pulled his weight by keeping the coins flowing in the right places and being a right hand to Sett to some extent. The older man stood in the doorway and Sett had an awful idea.

Kyo chuckled, "Did you get the bird to squawk?" He joked, knowing Sett's intentions even before he did.

"Get Ukon to follow The Phoenix," Sett growled. Ukon was one of his bodyguards, an old soul that fought with him when he too was just another fighter in the pits. He was glad he never went toe-to-toe with the older man, it would have cost him a competent guard. The Boss knew he wouldn't question the sudden interest in the other Vastayan. "And then have him report back to me directly." He ordered.

“On it, Boss.”

* * *

Sett was too inviting. He was standing there across from her, pouring a drink she assumed was for her. She surveyed the bottles behind him, noting that they looked highly expensive and each one had a good portion already gone. From the way he dressed, Quinn could already tell he enjoyed the finer things in life. 

“You’ve been fightin’ for me for awhile now and I like to get to know who’s around me.” He said as he handed her the glass and she thanked him softly. She knew it was rude to refuse a drink but Quinn hated the taste of liquor now. Yet, she gave one sip just to be cordial. It burned her tongue and she wanted so badly to spit it out. “Don’t know if you noticed but me and you got somethin’ in common.”

The Boss gestured to her wings with his nose. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and they twitched, trying to hide. ‘ _ That was a weird sensation _ ,’ she thought to herself while trying to keep calm. 

She knew he was a Vastayan not only by his ears but also from the rumors that went around about him. Even if it was his arena, some of the fighters always said nasty things about him. They called him The-Beast-Boy-Bastard. Half human, half beast, full bastard kid. By the way he carried himself, Quinn would have thought otherwise. She figured they had to be brave or stupid to even be talking about him in such a manner. But, Sett’s workers probably don’t have the strongest bonds with him. Then why was he pushing for a conversation? 

“Where’s your clan?” He asked her.

That was something she hadn’t thought about in a while. She could barely remember the village in the trees. Her people drifted from branch to branch with the wind under their wings. It was beautiful from the parts she could remember. But, her memories were engulfed in fire. She was overcome with the sounds of screaming and the smell of smoke. The attack came without a warning. She just knew it was Noxus that decimated her clan. As she ran into the woods, she saw their banner being slammed into the earth that was once hers. 

“Dead.” She said, no pain left in her. “They were wiped out by Noxian invaders nearly fifty years ago.” Quinn looked down into the amber drink again before sipping it. She wanted to shudder. Was it from the liquor or the memories… she really didn’t want to think about it. “Been on my own ever since.”  _ ‘Wow, that was the first in a while I had that feeling. What the hell is going on?’ _

“Heh,” Sett scoffed. Quinn felt her face freeze. Was he laughing at her? She watched him knock back his own drink in one go. He swallowed and let out a delighted sigh. She felt a chill run over her as she spotted thick canine fangs in his mouth. Her turquoise eyes fixated on them as he grinned, “That’s how they are. Damn Noxians, they take anythin’ and everythin’ they want.”

“Yes,” Quinn replied. ‘ _ They take anything and everything.’ _ Those words. They were like a shadow. The Vastayan woman felt herself curl in her seat. This overwhelming dread creeped up on her but she snapped out when she saw Sett staring at her. She shook her head, “I’m sorry, Boss, but was there something you needed of me? Other than the payment?”

She just wanted to leave. Quinn didn’t even care about the extra money at this point. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, his tone almost rude. Quinn gripped her glass, feeling like with any more pressure she could shatter it. The woman was silent. The playful arch of his eyebrow made her mind go blank. He chuckled, “Your  **real** name.” 

Quinn hadn’t thought about her real name in decades. She didn’t even know if there was someone alive that knew who she was. The fiery-haired woman was given the name Qwyneris by her people. It was always a celebration when a baby was born. However, Qwyneris died with her people and from her ashes rose Quinn. 

She didn’t seek out half-assed refugee camps for Vastayan that Ionia had scattered throughout the land. She was still rather young when her clan was wiped out and she didn’t have any desire to find others like her. Her travels brought her to the Navori Providence to find work and anything she could call home. She bounced around from being a maid to a dishwasher. No one really wanted a Vastaya around— there was a lot of prejudice. 

However, she did find something semi-permanent in these pit fights. There was something so liberating about combat. After her first battle, she found that she wasn’t as tense and she came back for more until she considered it a job. As she looked back at Sett, she felt the shadows fading.

“I’m Quinn.” She frowned. That was the first time she heard her own name out loud in so long. ‘ _ That probably wasn’t what he was looking for.’  _ “My apologies, I haven’t said my birth name out loud in such a long time. I thought I’d forgotten it. My Vastayan name is Qwyneris.” He seemed pleased with that answer. 

“No one around here is allowed to call me by my real name… but you can call me Sett.” Her heart skipped. 

_ ‘Sett. One quick syllable. Blunt and to the point. Just like he seems to be. Interesting.’ _

“You barely touched that.” His crimson eyes narrowed at the nearly full drink in her hand. 

“I’m not much of a drinker anymore.” She said. ‘ _ Why did I say that? No he is going to ask why… and I’m not ready to open that old box. Shit, why don’t I drink?’  _ “I have to keep my head clear,” She awkwardly added. Quinn shifted in her seat and her fingernails tapped on the glass. She wanted so badly just to run. Maybe the pits weren't for her after all. 

Sett popped his neck before taking a step towards her. She pushed herself up against the backrest of the chair, trying to create more room between them. She didn’t know what he had in mind now. Just then, he opened his hand out to her. She then realized he was asking for the drink. She felt a tinge of shame as she handed it over. Sett swirled the drink momentarily before knocking it back, his lip not touching the rim. The way his throat bobbed as he swallowed made the Phoenix take in a sharp breath. 

“Ain’t gonna waste the good stuff.” He said, leaning against his desk again. “Where’s that bird of yours?”

“Valor? He doesn’t like being indoors. He’s flying around outside the arena.” She answered, feeling more weight leave her as she spoke about her partner. 

“Valor, huh?” He asked, “Where’d he get a name like that?”

“Ah,” Quinn grinned, “I found him fighting off a basilisk with a broken wing. He’s a brave one.”

Valor was the only consistent thing in her life. She found him in the dying forests outside Navori’s northern border. As she said, he was fending off a basilisk but it did manage to snap his wing. Quinn panicked and searched the riverbank for anything. Her hand found a heavy rock and she flung it at the beast. It roared and turned to the Vastayan. However, his powerful beak plucked the eyes from the beast. 

There was something Quinn didn’t allow people to know. Valor wasn’t just an ordinary eagle. He was a phoenix. While he did protect himself from being eaten, Valor did succumb to his injuries and he died on the riverbank. Quinn, knowing to bury nature in the land that birthed it, was going to gather the body but it burst into flames. In the ashes, she found an egg. She remained by its side, keeping it safe, and waited until it hatched. It took several hours but the creature broke free. The then tiny fledgling locked eyes with the woman knowing what she saw. There was a bond made at that exact moment. After that, he didn’t leave her side. 

The woman sighed, “He hasn’t left my side since.” Quinn looked up at Sett with a smile but it was wiped away quickly when she saw his predatory gaze. She felt like a deer facing a hungry bear. His crimson eyes were trained on her, watching her carefully. Suddenly, he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. His eyes blinked before finding Quinn again.

He grinned, “Sounds like a true partner in crime.”

‘ _ Did he zone out? _ ’ Quinn forced a smile as she stood, “Sorry, Boss. I have to leave now.” She wanted to leave earlier. Quinn really didn’t know what Sett’s true intentions were and she really didn’t want to find out. She nearly ran for the doors before she heard his booming, commanding voice. Her blood ran cold as she looked over her shoulder. 

Sett scoffed, “Hey!” His large hand reached for the sack of gold and handed it out to her. The Boss grinned, “Aint gonna leave without this, right?” 

Quinn walked over slowly and extended her hand. He dropped the money into her palm and she felt his calloused skin on hers. It was like a jolt of lightning. She knew he felt it too. She gazed up at him, his crimson eyes peered down at her through his long hair. He had that same predatory look in his eyes. She just wanted to get out of it before… but now? What was the wolverine man thinking as he stared at her? Quinn pulled away when she realized she was lingering too long.

She bowed slightly, “Thank you… Sett.”

“Don’t thank me. You earned it,” He chuckled.

Quinn backed away, hiding her newly acquired money in her waistband. Sett caught a glimpse of her scarred hip but looked away respectfully. The Phoenix rushed out the door, trying her best not to run. She passed by a short man she recognized— he worked for the Boss. The stocky man gave her a polite tip of his hat and she smiled. 

‘ _ Sett… the half-Vastayan… _ ’ 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And so the Wolverine fell in love with the Phoenix...


End file.
